I will always be here
by Beccas1998uk
Summary: The sequel to Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge. We left the Brooks family in 2015 in the Uk, now it's 2033 and we join them once again, but we focus a lot on their daughter Eliza and see how her parents (AJ & Punk) support her and the choices she makes... If you want to see a trailer to get all caught up from the previous story, the link will be in my bio.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You all requested it, you all wanted it and now I introduce, I will always be here the sequel of Follow your Heart or the Path of Anger and Revenge! If you want to watch the trailer it's in my bio.

Now before I start a quick disclaimer, there are a lot of new characters that are unknown, so I have created them and we are jumping about 18 years into the future so Punk will be 56, AJ will be 47 and Eliza will be 18.

I will always be here, is going to be an amazing story and I hope I do not disappoint and If you feel like you are missing the WWE in this story, don't worry, because I am planning a prequel what will be set before Follow your Heart and it will be based around how AJ and Punk met!

Punk's P.O.V

02/03/2032 (A year prior when the story is actually set)

Punk was working in his auto mechanic shop that him and his daughter run together, it was a great bonding experience for them since he had been out of Eliza's life for a little while, she would be turning seventeen tomorrow and he did regret missing a few years of her life, but he was here now and never leaving her again. Punk and AJ always did try and keep Eliza out of the limelight of their past, but ten years into their marriage things did go south...

But Punk didn't want to think about the past, because he had a job as a dad to do and he would do anything to protect Eliza and keep threats and danger away from her.

The sound of the tyres driving over the stones as the car slowly approached outside of the mechanic shop was music to Punk's ears, When the engine shut off, Punk looked out the window to see a car he wanted to see, as soon as the car door shut Punk was out of the shop in a flash when he heard the owner of the car shouting for his daughter "Eliza, Eliza!" The tall man with the jet black hair shouted. Punk's rage was to it's breaking point as he heard the sound of his daughter name come out of that man's mouth.

The man wasn't expecting to be grabbed out of nowhere "how's the girlfriend, Jamie?" Punk rhetorically asked "or should i say fiancee" Punk continued, as he pushed Jamie on to a car bonnet "get off of me!" the man yelled as he struggled to fight back "where's Eliza?" Jamie wondered as he was still struggling to break free from Punk's grasp "no where for you mate!" Punk yelled, furiously "I need to speak to her about something important" Jamie begged "oh, yeah and what so important that you need to speak to my daughter?" Punk asked sarcastically, this shut Jamie up and sudden realization hit the man when he knew Punk knew...

"Please Phil, I need to tell her my decision" Jamie begged again "well you're too late, because she's already made it for you" Punk announced as he let Jamie go as a stunned look appeared on Jamie's face "now you look a bit confused, Jamie lad, well let me explain, you're a cheat and my Eliza doesn't want anything else to do with you!" Punk explained "where is she?" Jamie demanded to know, as he shoved Punk backwards "it's none of your business" Punk warned as he sized up Jamie "well could you at least pass on a message?" the man asked "sure, let me go get a pen" Punk said sarcastically as he laughed "now get off my land!" Punk ordered.

"or what?" Jamie shouted out acting like the big man "or this will happen" Punk announced before throwing a punch knocking Jamie to the ground, before walking back into the shop.

03/03/2032

The following morning Punk is rushing down the stairs to answer the door, but when he reaches the bottom of the stairs the knocking stops "who was at the door?" Punk asked his daughter "I don't know" Eliza said "well someone doesn't sound very happy on their 17th birthday, come on kiddo cheer up" Punk stated as he hugged his daughter, when the house phone rang, Eliza rushed to pick it up, but was disappointed by the other person on the line and hung up the line "he won't have time to talk today he's getting married Eliza, but I mean with his face all battered and bruised she might not marry him" Punk suggested as he laughed to himself.

"Lucy needs dressing for the child minder" Eliza announced as she stood from the settee (sofa) "are they going anywhere nice on their honeymoon?" Punk asked as he teased his daughter, "what the hell is your problem!" Eliza yelled at her father "what you going on about?" Punk wondered "Just... forget it" she cried "Eliza, sweetheart hang on" Punk stopped her and pulled her into a hug "I love him dad" she sobbed into her father's chest, as Punk thought to himself this is why I wish your mom was still here...

Eliza's P.O.V

Later on Eliza was at work, but she couldn't get her mind off of Jamie, but he cheated on her with someone twice the age of her and Jamie and now he was marrying this woman when he is only seventeen, Eliza just couldn't get her head around it and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to go to the wedding to stop it, so she decided to do just that, she grabbed her coat and walked out of the shop "where you going?" Thomas one of the employees asked "to stop a wedding!" she replied. Eliza got into a customers car waiting to be picked up and turned the key in the ignition as the car roared to life as she pushed her foot down on the acceleration to make her way to the church, only a seconds later she slammed her foot on the brake.

"Move the truck!" she yelled at her father "and where the hell do you think you're going, because if you are off to a certain wedding, I highly doubt you're on the guest list" Punk explained "I just need to get away from here" Eliza lied "fine, go for a walk" Punk suggested "I was going to the church" Eliza admitted, as she put her head down "I just need to see him" she begged her dad "nothing I am going to say is going to change your mind is it?" Punk asked, Eliza shook her head "no" she smiled with a whisper "as long as I am there, you can go" Punk announced "now hurry up and get in the car" Punk ordered as Eliza ran to the passenger side of the car.

"what are you even planning on doing?" Punk questioned his daughter "I mean if you went there, on your own" Punk continued "I just want to talk to him dad" Eliza announced "what if we don't get there on time?" Punk asked "if you ever want me to talk to you again, you better make sure we do" Eliza warned and suddenly she felt the car jolt off.

As soon enough they hit the London traffic, but Eliza was to impatient so she honked the horn a couple of times, before Punk decided to take a slip road "It's St John's church" Eliza told her dad, for the millionth time "and why the hell do you not have a sat-nav for?" Eliza asked "well we are probably to late for the wedding now" Punk admitted "but we can always make a scene for the reception" Eliza announced with a smirk, as Punk rounded the corner to see the church straight ahead of them...

They pulled over on to the curb, but now Eliza didn't know what to do? "well?" her father wondered "I don't know if I can do it" she admitted to her dad "so we came all this way to chuck confetti, isn't that great" Punk stated sarcastically "I thought I could catch him before" Eliza announced "so can we go home now!" Punk asked in hope "the place is probably packed" Eliza wondered out loud "and it's a long way to come for nothing" Punk added, Then they both heard the organ starting to play here comes the bride and suddenly Eliza was bolting to the church as she heard her dad yell her name.

She rushed into the church with her dad right behind her to find the bride had just made it to the end of the isle, as Jamie was about to lift the veil he had spotted Eliza "please don't do this" she mouthed to the guy she loved, but the sudden long pause of the groom made the guests wonder what was going on, so they turned and so did the bride...

And there she stood, "you have got to be kidding me" Punk said in frustration as his daughter stood in shock beside him and she only muttered one word but it was full of heartache "Mom"...

A/N: Oh no what have I just done, please don't hate me and where the heck has AJPunk went? The future doesn't look so very nice for the Brooks family! I expect you weren't expecting something like that to happen, now were you?

Now I love reading your reviews, please remember they are free and you don't have to have an account to send a review, please tell me what you thought.

Review Questions:

1) What do you think of Punk, now?

2) Tell me who you think Lucy is?

3) How do you feel about AJ?

4) Are you one of the original readers from Follow your Heart or the path of anger and revenge?

Oh and where are my manners?.. Welcome back my lovely readers, and I will see you very soon with chapter two! Two reviews for a new chapter.

Thank you again my lovely readers

Beccax


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know how to start this authors note since I am writing chapter two straight after chapter one, so I haven't really saw a response yet, but I know I can say a big thank you to all my lovely readers for the constant support throughout all of the stories I do create, so thank you.

Now lets start chapter 2 and I will see you at the bottom!

Eliza's P.O.V

03/03/2032

"I will only be a minute, so please talk against yourselves" Eliza heard her mother say to her guests, before she came rushing up to see her family from the past "hello" AJ greeted with a kind voice before she lowered her voice to a whisper "how the hell did you find me?" AJ asked in a hushed tone, but Eliza couldn't speak she was trying to process everything, while her dad stepped in to say something "this may come as a shock..." Punk started before he was interrupted by Jamie "what on names earth are you two doing here" he demanded to know, then he turned to his wife to be "you know them?" Jamie asked AJ "kind of" AJ admitted "charming" Punk spat with a laugh "will someone please tell me what's going on" AJ and Jamie begged in union as they both waited for an answer from the unexpected guest.

Eliza looked at her dad "I want to leave" Eliza announced to her dad "please don't go" AJ pleaded "we can have a big catch up after the wedding" she suggested, but Eliza just shook her head at her mom,"I am not here to see you" Eliza admitted to the bride "I am here to see Jamie" she stated "hi, Eliza" he greeted "how the flaming heck do you know her?" AJ ordered to know, the three members of the Brooks family waited to know "cat got your tongue Jamie lad?" Punk asked with a laugh. "Is there a problem?" the vicar asked as he approached the group "no" AJ responded, with ease "shall we get this show on the road then?" the vicar asked in a positive manner "I am sorry, but I think we are going to need a few minutes, is there a place where we can all talk in private?" Jamie asked the vicar, the vicar nodded his head and led them to a room in the back of the church, so they could have some privacy.

"I will, leave you to it, but please hurry I have a funeral in a hour" the vicar stated "by the time we're finished you might need a couple extra graves" Punk chimed in as the vicar shook his head in disgrace, before he left. A few seconds had passed since the reverend had left the room and to be quiet frank nobody wanted to open their mouths, but the silence didn't stay in the room for long... "Well isn't it a small world" Punk said enthusiastically "right well who starts?" he asked...

"How the hell do you know them!" Jamie yelled at AJ "well I was going to ask you exactly the same!" AJ shot back, "I can't believe this is happening and what you even doing here?" Jamie questioned Eliza out of disbelief, Eliza couldn't look at the man it made her feel physically sick to her stomach "look Eliza love, I know Jamie from a long time ago" AJ stated to her daughter "is that it?" Eliza questioned to know. Silence filled the room as Eliza felt something wet trickle down her face, she stared at each face she could see and it was her mother and father who stepped forward to comfort her, "why are you comforting her for?" Jamie demanded an answer "why shouldn't I be comforting Eliza for?" AJ asked a rhetorical question to her groom to be "she has every right to" Punk stated, while he wrapped his arms around AJ and their daughter "this is messed up" Jamie muttered "no what's messed up is that you are going to marry your girlfriends mother!" Punk shot back...

The silence filled the room once more, until Jamie broke the silence "you're her mum?" Jamie asked, but he didn't need a reply "look Eliza was a miracle to me and Punk, but she wasn't planned" AJ shot out in defense, as Eliza just felt like she had been shot "like this baby?" Eliza asked as she sobbed. The sound of footsteps leaving the room echoed against the hard wood floor "where you going?" April cried out to her fiancee "I am not sure, I can do this" Jamie announced before leaving the room as AJ fled after him.

"Well I am certainly glad we came" Punk announced to his daughter "but I think we should just go, for your health and well being" Punk continued "I can't" she whispered in numbness loud enough for her dad to hear "Eliza..." Punk's voice filled with worry, as he stepped closer to his daughter "you get what you wish for" Eliza announced as she turned away from her father "what?" Punk asked, confused "i've been thinking about mum for ages, wanting to see her and tell her that I met someone and now I have..." Eliza announced sadly.

Time passed and still AJ hadn't returned and Eliza still was in a lot of shock, but Punk was always at her side. "I could just walk away, if I knew it was someone who actually loved Jamie back, she's just going to bleed him dry for every amount of money he's got" Eliza told her dad "that's what she does" Punk announced, confirming what Eliza had just said "she's trapping him into this, lying to him saying that's she's pregnant" Eliza explained with anger in her tone "well, she's playing the desperate game" Punk explained "this stops now! She ruined both our lives and she's not going to ruining another innocents life!" Eliza announced as she charged out of the room "well I don't know about innocent?" Punk questioned to himself...

Eliza made her way over to the groom and bride with her father in tow, but she didn't get all the way until the groom met her half way "I am so sorry" Jamie explained "you're going through with it?" Eliza asked heartbroken, Jamie nodded his head "is it, because of the baby?" Eliza questioned "partly" Jamie answered "there is no baby!" Eliza announced in anger "I can see, why you would say..." Jamie was saying before he got cut off by Punk "you have no idea what she is capable of mate" Punk announced "she told you she was pregnant, as soon as she sussed out you were going to leave her" Eliza stated, as Jamie nodded in agreement "I know your only seventeen, but I thought you would have a developed brain at this age" Punk shot sarcastically "can you not see how desperate she is?" Eliza asked "April is not desperate!" Jamie argued back causing a few stares as he raised his voice "oh yeah, only a desperate woman would forgive their husband to be, for having an affair with her own daughter!" Eliza shot back "I want you to leave!" Jamie shouted at her "gladly!" Eliza argued back...

Eliza and her father were about to leave the church when they heard AJ's voice telling them to wait, "just keep on walking" Punk ordered, but she couldn't move something was holding her there, she looked for her father, but he wasn't there "Lucy needs you" AJ called out to her daughter "you don't even know who Lucy is!" Eliza yelled, then it all went black...

05/01/2033

"Mummy"... "it was all a bad dream"... "mummy"...

A/N: I am so so sorry for the long wait, three weeks is a long time I know. I started writing this chapter the same day I posted the first chapter and then a list of things came... I turned 18 on the 25th of August, so two days after I posted the first chapter, then the week after I went back to college for the introduction, but I left my summer work until the very last minute which I don't recommend to do. On the 5th of September I returned to college full time and it's just been stacks of course work and home work, and I really should be doing that right now...

The main thing why I am getting this chapter up today (18/09/16) is for a thank you, to all my lovely readers for the support! For the reviews (Just like last chapter I will leave questions for you to answer), the Instagram likes and the support on YouTube as well, the trailer for I will always be here is my most viewed videos and it's about to hit 10k likes and I am so unbelievably proud of all my lovely readers.

I promise that Chapter 3 won't be a long wait and you will get a surprise in the bottom author notes in the next chapter which I believe you will all be excited about!

 **Review questions:**

1) Do we have an Idea of who is Lucy now?

2) How did you like the first two chapters?

3) Are you ready for more drama?

4) Are you proud of CM Punkfor his UFC debut?

Two reviews for the next chapter!

Thank you again all my lovely readers!

Beccax


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am aiming to get this chapter up by Tuesday the 7th of Feb, so if I get it up before then, you can celebrate! If any of my lovely readers read the Austin and Ally fanfic created by me, I will be working on the next chapter of that next week, now friendship on ice has got one more chapter left of season one, it's got three seasons in total so keep an eye out for that in the following month. I will see you's at the bottom for review questions, my lovely readers...

Enjoy!

Eliza's P.O.V

05/01/2033

"Lucy, darling Mummy is tired, go back to sleep" Eliza mumbled in her sleep to her daughter "I want my own bed!" Lucy cried out "I know babe, but we just have to sleep at Grandma's and Grandad's for a couple more days, while the men do the work on our house, now please go back to sleep!" Eliza ordered lifting the quilt cover up so Lucy could climb back into bed besides her "I can't go back to bed, Mummy" Lucy stated, Eliza groaned and opened her eyes to stare at her four year old daughter "and why can't you?" Eliza asked the four year old "because, you have wet the bed Mummy" Lucy announced in a fit of giggles.

The realization sunk in, the pain, the tossing and turning and the wetness between her legs "Mum! Dad! Hurry!" Eliza screamed for her parents... no answer, no sound of movement and a contraction "ahhhhhhh!" Eliza screamed "Mummy?" Lucy asked scared and concerned "it's okay baby girl, Mummy needs you to wake up Grandma and grumpy quickly" Eliza ordered and watched as her daughter ran out the room. It wasn't long before Punk stumbled into the room rubbing his eyes "Eliza their better be a good reason why you are waking me up for, at two in the flipping morning?" Punk wondered Eliza answered with a big scream "come on kiddo, you are getting induced in a few hours time" Punk stated with a groan "well try and tell that to your Grandson" Eliza spat as she breathed through a contraction...

"What on gods names earth is going on here" AJ announced as she came rushing into the bedroom "Mummy wet herself and it's causing her pain" Lucy chirped up as she ran into her Grandmothers arms "Lucy you go and wake uncle Charlie up and get him to ring your dad" AJ explained as she let go of her Grandaughter, Lucy left the room once more "I need to get to the hospital!" Eliza shouted in pain "I know sweetheart, just breath and relax..." AJ was saying until she got cut off "Grandma" Lucy called "yes sweetie?" AJ asked "Uncle Charlie isn't waking up and neither is the girl, with no top on" Lucy explained "girl with no top on, oh my god, Lucy close your eyes" AJ ordered "Jesus Christ, he's only sixteen!" Eliza screamed out in frustration "yep, but you were the one who got knocked up at the age of thirteen with a nineteen year old" Punk reminded, earning him a slap across the back of the head from AJ "without her being pregnant at such a young age your Grandaughter wouldn't even be here, now go make yourself useful" AJ ordered.

Punk took Lucy to her Grandmother Jane's house and also tried to get in hold of Cameron and Chris, Cameron he managed to tell and the father to be for the second time was now on his way to the hospital.

A little later on Eliza was now in the back of an ambulance with her father and her Grandad Jack, while AJ was in the car behind the ambulance. "right now Eliza, I am just checking your blood pressure, to check if you are all okay" the paramedic announced "I'll be okay if you can get me to this hospital a little faster" Eliza stated through a contraction, balling her face up in to a scrunched up mess of discomfort "just try and breath and take it easy" Punk ordered "take it easy! How am I supposed to take it easy? This was not supposed to happen like this and will you just get off me!" Eliza snapped, at her dad and the paramedic "hey love, we are all on the same side here, we're going to get you there and get you sorted, everything is going to be okay" Eliza's Grandad tried to calm her down "All that's changed in your plan, is that Bert has came early" Jack continued on "he's not going to be called Bert, Grandad!" Eliza shouted in frustration.

When they arrived at the hospital Eliza was trying to tune the world out, she just wanted her Mom "can it not go any faster?" Punk asked as he was literally running to keep up with the paramedic "it only goes as fast as we push it Mr CM Punk" the paramedic answered, while referring to the wheelchair Eliza was in "so push it faster!" Punk ordered "everything is going to be fine" Jack stated "you don't know that Grandad, none of us do!" Eliza shouted through another contraction, as she was wheeled into her maternity suite...

Getting all settled in Punk and Grandad Jack left to give some space, now Eliza was left with her midwife going through some breathing exercises, while she was hunched over the bed as the midwife rubbed circles on her back "you're doing fantastic Eliza" the midwife encouraged, as Eliza panted with the gas and air "she's not having it like that is she?" Grandad Jack asked in horror as him and Punk came back into the room, Eliza groaned at her Grandad "no Mr Brooks the baby is not ready to come yet, but Eliza is doing very well and staying relaxed" the midwife explained, just as Eliza let out a big moan "oh yeah, she looks dead relaxed" Punk said sarcastically. "where's Chris?" Eliza asked "he's coming" Jack answered "have you spoke to him?" Eliza demanded to know, the silence answered her question "he said he would be here!" Eliza explained through an agonizing contraction.

Time had past and now Eliza had switched positions to standing and gripping on to the poor midwife's shoulders for dear life "that's it Eliza, nice and easy, don't fight the contractions love" the midwife explained as Cameron came running into the room "I got the message, what's happening?" Cameron asked panting "well what did the message say?" Punk asked "well, Eliza's in labor" Cameron answered "well that's what's happening" Punk said sarcastically as he punched Cameron in the arm playfully "is everything alright?" Cameron asked Eliza, but she couldn't answer when a contraction forcefully nearly sent her to the ground, the midwife supported her and moved her to the bed.

Panting and puffing on the gas and air Punk held his daughters hand "I am so proud of you, you're doing really really well" Punk praised his daughter, Eliza nodded her head to thank her dad for the support as he kissed her hand. With Eliza situated on the gas and air, Punk noticed her eyes shift towards the end of the hospital bed where they both found Cameron lifting up the blanket to have a look, this was the wrong thing to do... "Oi" Punk shouted as he shot the dad to be a disapproving look, "Cameron! Get out!" Eliza ordered "what?" Cameron asked in disbelief "Just get outside it's to weird you being in here!" Eliza screamed "well what's the point of me coming if I am going to be out there in the waiting room!" Cameron shouted as he stormed out the room.

AJ's P.O.V

First person

Why on this day did I decide to wear heels and to make things even more better I was stuck with the mother in law as she nagged on to me just shut it woman, I wanted to scream at her. As we entered the maternity ward a nurse ushered me the right way, once near to Eliza's room we ran into Cameron the dad to my soon to be grandson, "what's happening?" I asked in fright "Is everything alright?" Claire Punk's mother asked "why on god's earth are you here for?" I asked not knowing why I said that for, I was so stupid at times as Cameron stared at me in disbelief "I am the flipping dad!" he shouted "oh, just move out the way Cameron" I ordered as I pushed passed him in a rush to my daughter.

"Mummy is here" I announced to Eliza as I entered the room rushing to my daughter's side "Grandma Claire is too!" Claire announced in delight "will you just shut up!" I growled at Claire "and you shift" as I switched places with Punk to hold my daughters hand.

Punk's P.O.V

As much as Punk loved his daughter and the rest of the family in that room he needed a bit of air "I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Punk announced to the room of people as he kissed AJ and Eliza both on the forehead, before making his way to the double doors. When he closed the door behind him Cameron came crashing into him "and where do you think you are going?" Punk asked the twenty-four year old "nowhere... sir" Cameron stuttered "good boy" Punk praised when the next thing both men heard was Eliza "DAD!" she screamed "you stay" Punk ordered as he pointed at Cameron before rushing back to his daughters side.

Eliza's P.O.V

Ahhh she screamed along with the contraction "pant Eliza pant" the midwife ordered as she clutched on to her parents hands, while Cameron burst through the door "what did I tell you" Punk growled "I am not staying out there while everyone else is in here" Cameron argued "it's fine dad just let him staaaaaayyyy!" Eliza announced as she hit another contraction "come on Eliza you can do this, just think of Lucy" Punk encouraged his daughter as AJ rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Okay Eliza just give me one big push" the midwife told her "come on babe, I know you can do this" AJ said in support and in a few sort seconds a newborn babies cry had filled the whole room.

Once Eliza's and Cameron's son had been checked over and placed back in it's mothers arms everything was at peace "is everything okay?" Cameron asked the midwife "everything is fine" the midwife ensured him, "you have a little lad" Grandad Jack announced "yeah, thank you" Eliza said as she stared down at her son. "Oi" Punk said to AJ to get her attention "get a grip" he told her as she stared at Punk with tears in her eyes "what you mean just like you" she laughed with a sob as Punk was welling up to.

Later on Eliza and AJ were in the room as her son was lying in the cot beside her. Eliza started sobbing "Eliza what's wrong?" AJ asked in worry "I am fine mum" Eliza told her "Just talk to me" AJ demanded, this brought Eliza to tears "all throughout this pregnancy I just thought as him for a cure for Lucy" Eliza admitted "yeah, I know that darling, but you are going to love this little boy the same way you love Lucy" AJ told her "I didn't think I would, but I already do" Eliza announced as she kissed the newborn on the head.

It was near the end of the busy day as everyone was saying their goodbye's to one another "Well I better go see Lucy and tell her she has a little brother" Cameron announced as he held his son for the final time that day "I'll do that if that's okay" Punk asked timidly as he gestured to his grandson, Cameron passed his son over to Punk, as he muttered a goodbye to everyone "hey Cameron" AJ called "yeah?" he asked "tell Lucy her baby brother is called Ethan just like her daddy's uncle" she announced with a bright smile. Cameron ran over to Eliza and kissed her on the check and whispered in her ear "I knew there was a reason why I still have feelings for you" he announced before kissing her on the check again and leaving the room, leaving Eliza full of emotions about her first love...

Punk's P.O.V

"It suits you, you know" his dad announced to him as they peered down at a sleeping Ethan in his arms "dream on" Punk said with a smirk, "it's been a good day... in the end" Jack announced just before leaving the room with his wife. "Big softie" AJ teased "yeah, well Johnny no show won't be thinking that when I get to him" Punk announced as he put baby Ethan back in the hospital cot, "not if I get to Chris first" AJ announced with a beaming smile "well come on grandad I'll buy you a coffee" AJ said as she linked her arms with him "lead the way grandma" Punk teased as they left Eliza and Ethan to sleep for the night.

A/N: So long time no read. I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas if you celebrate it and I hope you had an amazing new year as well! I need to apologize for the lack of updates on all my stories, for example this chapter I started writing it back at the end of September then I left it until November and then I have just finished it off today I did struggle with writers block then in December when I went on my Christmas break I was ready to write again and that's when thing's went south for me... Now if you have read follow your heart you will know I had a dog called Beau and he was still a pup, with him being such a young age I thought I would have until he was 15 or so, but sadly on the 19th December I had to put him down and then Just two weeks ago now my brother was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes, so it's a lot to get use to, but thank you for any support you show.

Lets move on to some chapter review questions.

1) Who's Chris?

2) Are you seeing what kind of family the Brooks are or do you need more time?

3) Who's ready for chapter four!?

4) Should Eliza and Cameron be together?

Thank's my lovely readers! I will see you soon!

Beccax


End file.
